


Over and Done

by Isa_K9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, LMAO, M/M, USUK - Freeform, smol story is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_K9/pseuds/Isa_K9
Summary: “Babe, I’m gonna be honest with you… You’re going to fail this test, I love you, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.” He had to say it.





	Over and Done

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration struck me???? idk!! but here’s a drabble cause it wouldn’t leave my mind! :D
> 
> Heads up for confusion cause i’m using the school system of my country, Portugal, so yeah. 
> 
> This was based on a post i saw somewhere… lmao
> 
> Not beta-ed

Alfred really, _really_ loved his British boyfriend, and he had helped the American more than once, so it was only fair he tried his damn hardest to help him back.

“Arthur, babe…”

It was the day before the last science’s test for the omega, Alfred didn’t need to use his nose to notice that the omega was just a huge ball of stress and anxiety. Still trying to fit everything from the books into his brain.

It had been more than four hours since they had come into the library to study.

Alfred had tried his best to help him since he had good grades in the science department.

“Babe, I’m gonna be honest with you… You’re going to fail this test, I love you, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.” He had to say it.

Arthur looked up at him, pale, a furrow to his brow that seemed like it would never fade away, his bright green eyes had dulled and filled with tears, not to mention his sour scent and the dark circles beneath his eyes.

That. That Alfred couldn’t take.

The alpha moved to the chair next to the omega, pulling him into his chest, rubbing his back gently.

“B-But I need to pass it!” He wailed, clinging to him, sniffing.

Alfred shushed him, hand combing through the omega’s short hair, “It’s fine, Artie, you nailed all your other classes!” _Except maths_ , but the Brit didn’t need to hear that now, and honestly, Alfred was done with science for today, “Now, c’mon, cheer up. Wanna sleep over at mine? We can do some more revising later, you need a break.” _And so do I_.

The omega nodded into his chest, still weeping.

Despite it all, Alfred found the situation sort of amusing. He wasn’t used to seeing his boyfriend breakdown like this, and it made him happy to be able to comfort him and cheer him up.

The American pulled away slightly, cupping the Brit’s cheeks and wiping away his tears, chuckling at the way Arthur pressed his lips together, trying to stifle his crying.

“You’re too cute. Now, let’s go.” He pressed a kiss to Arthur’s forehead and stood up, starting to put the books and notebooks inside their respective bags.

“Am not.” He heard the omega grumble to which he smiled.

* * *

A week later, during class, Alfred received a message with a photo attached of a smug Arthur and a paper in his hand that had at the top numbers in bright red that read: 9.5.

**Author's Note:**

> 9.5 (out of 20) is like the minimum required to pass here lmfao


End file.
